Just You And Me
by YourHeartshapedGlasses
Summary: 'How could Beck not remember me' Tori thought to herself. "Why did Beck's accident have to mess up that part of his brain' Rated M. Not intended for readers under the age of 18.
1. Intro

**A/N Hey Guys this is a mere intro to a story I'd like to finish. If I get 5 reviews I'll finish up this chapter. Just want to see how it does with the public.**

_Boy, it's been a long day. Between Jade deciding to be in an extra bad mood (therefore extra mean to me) and Sichowitz's three homework assignments I feel like I haven't slept in days. I'm finally done with this two page paper on "Why Romeo and Juliet Wasn't A Tragedy". It's getting late. What time is it? _

As Tori got up and walked over to her dresser to retrieve her phone, she felt an eerie emotional wave settle over her. She got chills down her spine. Something was wrong, though she wasn't sure what. She picked up her phone and saw that it was 2 AM.

_Wow. It really _is_ late... or early. I should get some sleep. _

Just as Tori set her Pear Phone back on the dresser and took two steps away, it nearly buzzed onto the floor.

_Who could be texting me this late. Obviously one of my freinds. _

Tori gracefully turned around and picked up the phone, anxious to see what the emergency was. The eerie feeling already had her on her toes, now she was going to get to the source. It was Andre.

Andre: _Tori, u need 2 get 2 the hospital. Beck's ben n an accident._

Tori's stomach dropped to her feet. _Oh my god._

Tori: _What? How? Where?_

Andre: _I'm pickn u up n 5. I'll explain all the d-tels wen i get thr._

Tori rushed to put on a t-shirt and jeans. She put on some flip-flops and threw her hair into a messy ball. Tori ran downstairs. No one else was home, so she didn't have that to worry about. She grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. She waited on the steps for what seemed like forever. For the first time in a long time... Tori was really scared.


	2. Who Are You?

**A/N: Gonna keep this A/N short and sweet. Let me know what you think of the chapter. :) And I'll update soon :)**

As soon as Andre arrived Tori jumped into the car as fast as she could. She was subconciously wondering why it smelled like old people, but she was too worried to bother asking.

_How did Beck get in an accident. Where? Why? And how badly is he hurt?_

"Tori, are you okay?"

Tori didn't answer Andre; she was too lost in thought.

"TORI?" Andre wanted Tori's attention bad. He thought maybe talking through the ride to the hospital would get both their minds off of the close friend in pain and danger and...

"Yeah, Andre? I'm sorry-I just-I don't know what to say... or do?" They were both silent in thought for only a few seconds. "Did they tell you _anything_?" Tori's chest was beginning to hurt. Her mind was thinking so many different things at once she couldn't help but panick.

"No, they just said that Beck was there. Tori, I'm worried as much as you, but I think you need to chill a little. Beck is in good hands, and you look like you 'bout to upchuck in my Grandma's car."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little woozy." _Pull yourself together, Tori. He's gonna be okay. Calm down. Deep breath._ Tori sucked in a deep breath with some difficulty, but she felt herself relax a bit as she exhaled. _He's going to be fine._

Andre intrerrupted Tori's thoughts to herself, "We here. C'mon." Tori heard Andre take a deep breath before he got out of the car. _We're all in a panick. What happened?_

Tori kept thinking to herself as they walked inside. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see anything on her way in, and they were already at the ER front desk. Andre spoke in a professional tone to the blonde woman behind the glass.

"We're here for Beckett Oliver." Tori had not heard Beck's full name in a long time. _I'd almost forgotten Beck had a full name._

"Have a seat." The blonde behind the glass seemed kind of rude to Tori. _Now's not the time, Tori. Beck's hurt... Beck's hurt. _Those two words echoed in Tori's mind as if to taunt her. Again Tori realized that she'd been lost in thought and was already sitting down before she realized it. Her brain was in overdrive.

_Tori, calm down. I'm sure Andre is just as worried as you, and he's calm. So you can do this. Deep breath._ Just as Tori began her self-inflicted breathing exercises a dark headed woman came through a door on the side of the waiting room. "Excuse me." She walked over to Tori and Andre. "Are you here for Mr. Oliver?"

"Um, Yeah." Andre answered in his usual tone.

"Can I ask your name?" The woman formed it as a statement.

"I'm Andre Harris, and this," he tapped Tori's shoulder with the tips of his fingers, "is Tori Vega."

"Mhm." The woman hummed as she wrote it down on a clipboard. "Okay, he is only allowed one visitor at a time?" _That was a question. I need to calm down before I go to see him, or at least learn to hide it a bit better like Andre does._

Andre looked at Tori with a question in his eyes. "Go ahead. I need to chill." Tori replied. Her voice was a bit shakey and the dark-haired nurse piped up.

"She's right. It is best that you remain calm around him. He has sufferred a minor head injury and very weary at the moment." _Head injury? _ Tori was getting hyped up again, and the nurse must have noticed. "It's nothing big as far as we can tell."

"Go ahead, Andre." Tori's voiced cracked as she was about to cry. Just she felt the tears well up and the burn in the back of her throat, she felt Andre's armed around her.

"He's okay, Tor. I'll be back. You just sit down." _I didn't even realize I'd stood up._

Tori didn't say another word as the woman led Andre out of the waiting room.

As Tori sat in the waiting room alone, she became a bit antsy. She was too worried about Beck to think straight. Tori felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to look behind her. It was the dark headed nurse that led Andre away.

"Here." She reached out to hand Tori some crackers with hand that wasn't on her shoulder.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." _In fact, I still feel woozy._

The nurse walked around the row of chairs to sit next to Tori. "You should at least try one. They're good. Plus, It'll help with that empty and rushing feeling in the pit of your stomach."

Tori took the crackers, and opened them to do as the nurse had so politely said.

"You know," the nurse started, "my boyfriend was in an accident not too long ago, and he was fine. I'm sure Mr. Oliver will be as well."

Tori looked at the nurse in wonder. _What is she-OH! _"Oh! No, he's not my-" The nurse shook her head. About that time, Andre came through the door he'd left out of earlier.

"You can go back now. And don't freak out."

The nurse stood up, and so did Tori. She placed her hand on Tori's back between her shoulders and began to lead her out just as she had Andre.

_I'm so nervous._

"Now, remember. He suffered a minor head injury, and some minor memory loss, but nothing seems to be severly damaged.

_Memory loss? Okay, Tori, seriously stay calm. For Beck. _

As Tori walked into the room, she was shocked.

_Wow, he doesn't look as bad as I imagined._

Beck had a few stitches over his left eye, and his arm was in a sling. He looked a little bruised, and his skin was kinda yellow. He was covered up to his waist with a white blanket.

_He looks like he's sleeping. Maybe, I should go back-_Just as Tori was about to turn around she thought-_but Andre was just here. Maybe he's just resting. I'll stay. _

Tori walked in and sat next to his bed in a chair. She stared at Beck like never before. _Even when he's injured, he's still... beautiful. _Beck turned his head to Tori and opened his eyes. A small bit of confusion swept over his face.

"You're...?" Beck's voice was hoarse.

"Tori..." She replied.

"Um, you're a friend of Andre's?" He asked.

"And yours. A pretty close friend." _He doesn't remember me?_

"I'm sorry - I don't... I can't." Tori stomached dropped to her feet again, and her heart broke. She could almost feel the crack in her heart split all the way down.

_Beck doesn't remember me! _Tears welled up and one slid down her cold cheek.


	3. What Now?

**A/N: You guys know by now, review so I'll know if should update. No updates? I assume no one likes it and I abandon the story. By the way, to all of you who've read this far, THANK YOU so much. It means so much to me. I'm a Beta Reader so send me a message and I'll read a few and help you out a little. Thanks again!**

I walked into the waiting room where Andre was still sitting. _I cannot believe he doesn't remember me._ I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Andre caught sight of me, got up, and walked towards me. I guess he realized that I was crying because he suddenly ran the last couple of steps.

"Tori! Girl, what happened?"

"Beck… He doesn't remember me!" I let my tears come faster.

"What? Tori, that can't be right. Why would he remember me and not you?"

"I.. I don't know!" I ran out of the hospital crying. I couldn't take being in there anymore. My heart was shattered. _How could Beck forget me?! _Once I got outside I realized that Andre was my ride. So I sat in the grass, and let it all go. I cried, and thought about it. After a few minutes of it passed, I realized that he couldn't help it. _It's not REALLY Beck's fault is it? He couldn't help the accident, and he couldn't help what he remembered and didn't. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Andre. "Tori, I talked to the nurse. He's going to be fine. But, they have to figure out what's going on with his memory before he can leave. They're going to fix this, Tor. It's okay." Andre helped me up and we walked to the car together. We stayed quiet and though the tears had not stopped, they had slowed dramatically.

We arrived at my house and everyone was there: Jade, Kat, and Robbie.

"Tori?" Robbie said.

"Why is she crying?" Jade's harsh question jutted in.

"Beck doesn't remember her." Andre almost whispered.

Kat gasped and covered her mouth, Robbie dropped his gaze, and Jade didn't respond at first.

"Wait! Does that mean he won't remember me?!" Jade sounded angry.

"I… I don't know." Andre turned to allow his gaze to follow her out the door. "He remembered me. They aren't sure what's up with his memory."

Jade left slamming the door behind her. I sat down on the couch. "Wait, so you guys saw him?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah." Andre gently shook his head.

"It was that bad?" Robbie asked.

"Nah," Andre responded, "he didn't look that bad, but his memory is pretty messed up."

"Obviously," I retorted.

Everyone was looking at the floor, and the room was silent for a moment. "Maybe Beck remembers you, but doesn't remember knowing you." Kat said.

"Kat, not helping." I couldn't help it; I was frustrated.

"What do I do now?" I asked anyone who was listening.

"We wait," said Andre. "We wait until they figure it out.

Andre's phone was ringing.

"Hello?—Yeah—Yeah, okay.—You sure?—Aight.—Be right there."

Andre and I were riding in his grandma's car again. We **were** headed to his place to hang out and get my mind off of things. But now we were turning around.

"That was Jade," he said without looking away from the road. "She said that they figured it out. Sorta. And told us to meet them at the hospital so they can explain to all of us at once."

"Ohhh." It was a groan. I didn't want to go back to the hospital. _He doesn't know me. Why do I need to be there. It's just gonna upset me again._

"Tori, don't you wanna know what's up?"

"Well yeah, but I don't wanna be around him if he doesn't know me. It could make him uncomfortable."

"It's gonna be fine, Tor."

When we arrived at the hospital, we were all there. We had a quick reunion and caught up with what they knew so far.

The doctor came into the room and said, "friends of Beck?"

"That's us!" We all said and took one step closer to the doctor.

"We think we have figured out what is wrong with Beck, and we **may **be able to fix it.


	4. Déjà Vu

**A/N: This a shorter chapter, but I'm already working the next. I hope you enjoy it. Try to review if you have time. It was just a quick interface to the next part of the story.**

We all stood facing the doctor with anxious postures. We all leaned in as he began telling us what had happen. "Mr. Oliver has damaged a very miniscule part of his brain. The consequence is that he doesn't remember anything in the last about… hmm let's say 14 months."

"Oh, my god." Cat mumbled. My heart sank. I met Beck about 12 months ago. So he doesn't remember me at all.

"So, can it be fixed?" Andre asked. Everyone was tuned in again.

"I'm afraid that all we can do is make him comfortable in the life he is 'in' now and wait for the possibility that his memory may be jogged, or start him over back where he last remembers, which unfortunately will have to be determined by you and his family.

"So… I'm his girlfriend again." Jade said to herself. She'd been trying to get Beck back for weeks. And now she'd gotten what she wanted.

"He'll remember everyone but Tori." Robbie restabbed my heart with the obvious news.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Andre said straight to him. Andre turned to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

Just as we turned our back the doctor replied, "Wait. It is very important that you don't push anything on him that is uncomfortable or forgotten. It could make him anxious and cause a lot of stress that is not good for him in the current condition. He will be able to go home today or tomorrow if all goes as planned. You kids take it easy on him. And DON'T let him drive for a while."

Andre led me away from the group all talking about how excited they were that Beck could come home. "It's gonna be okay, Tor. We're gonna figure this out. You heard the doctor; his memory can be jogged. We'll figure out how." Andre smiled at me. It was tiny and fake, but it was enough to tell me that Andre was my best friend, and he cared.

_Andre's right. We'll figure out to jog his memory, and everything will be fine._

Everyone was hanging out in the living room at my house. We were waiting for Jade to get there… with Beck. That's right. They thought it was a good idea to bring him to my house even though he doesn't know me.

It was cold, so I went upstairs to get a sweater. I came down and there he stood, a beaming Beck.

"Oh, hey," he exclaimed. My heart stopped for a second. _He knows me? _"Your friends were just telling me that you were coming down. I'm Beck." He reached out to shake my hand. I responded, but slowly.

"Tori." I caught myself staring at him blankly, so I tried to put on a better face.

He gave my hand a tiny shake and let go. "Nice to meet you."

We all stood in a circle with an awkward silence between us for a moment. "Oh kaaaay." Andre piped up. "Let's play some Phase 10!" Andre brought some cards off of nearby shelf and took a seat at the table behind the couch.

We all gathered around the table to sit down. Andre sat next to me, Cat next to Andre, and Jade, holding Beck by the arm, drug him to the opposite side of the table, putting Robbie next to me. We sat in awkward silence as Andre dealt the cards. We began playing the game and making small talk with each other. I really wanted to leave. I felt weird being at the table with Beck and him not knowing me, but I decided I could stay.

"Why are you staring at her?!" Jade was yelling at Beck.

"I wasn't staring.. I was just—"

"Oh? Then what do you call it?!"

"Looking?"

Beck and Jade's argument wasn't the first we'd seen. Nor was it the first just like this. It was making everything uncomfortable for everyone.

Jade violently got up from the table. "I'm leaving."

"Well, I don't wanna leave!" Beck's voice was louder that time.

"Fine." Jade's expression was harsh. "Don't." Jade walked out the front door and slammed it. Beck got up and walked for the door but stopped halfway there.

"Déjà vu." Beck mumbled.

"What did you say?" Andre said to Beck.

"I just said… I don't know. I had a déjà vu moment, but it was way realistic. It was weird." Beck looked at the floor.

Andre looked at me and smiled. I let my tiny spark of hope show in a tiny smile. Andre winked.

Beck turned around and looked up. His gaze met mine, and for a split second I felt his gaze touch my heart. It skipped. He stared at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

Beck trudged back to his seat and flounced into the chair. "Let's play," he grinned.

"Aren't you gonna go after Jade?" Robbie said, and I elbowed him hard in the side.

Beck made a face. "Nah, I'm tired." And the game continued as if nothing had happened.

_Well, that didn't take long, Jade._


	5. The Threat

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for supporting me! I really enjoy writing this story and I'm even more happy that you guys enjoy reading it. I have finally finished Chapter 5 and I have already started on the ideas for six.**

I had been a few days and Beck had not shown any more signs of remembering anything at all. I was starting to lose hope in him remembering me, but I had let it go almost. We had started bonding faster than we had the first time. Maybe, because Jade wasn't in the picture.

It was the strangest thing though. I had started to miss Jade and her attitude. She hadn't been hanging around any of our group. In fact, it seemed as though she was avoiding us.

I put my book in my locker and slammed it. And there was Beck. "Hey." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey," I responded a little hesitantly.

"You okay?" He seemed concerned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" My hand was still on the locker and I let it drop to my side.

"I don't know. You just seem…" Beck paused, leaned against the lockers, and kicked his foot up. "…a little stressed is all."

"Oh, yeah.." I looked down.

"Have lunch with me?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Beck.

"Come to lunch with me?" He sounded confused.

"Oh! Yeah!" I was happy inside for the first time in a while.

"Oh, hey! That's nice." He looked up at my locker. "You do that yourself." Happiness gone. He had helped me with my locker.

"Yeah.. uh.."

"May I?" He gestured toward the button.

"Sure!" I grinned.

I watched as the stars on my locker lit up, and the words 'make it shine' across it began to glow.

"Wow." Beck stared at the locker for a few moments with a blank look on his face. "Man, that's weird."

He turned to me. "So, how's about that lunch, miss?" He was imitating a British man, and held out his escorting arm. We walked to lunch with locked arms. When we had almost made it to the lunch area of Hollywood Arts, we passed Jade. Beck completely ignored the dropped jaw that Jade gave and looked at me and smiled like she wasn't even there.

We sat down after getting our food and we ate for a few moments with nothing to say. Beck looked at me with the confused expression again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just this whole wreck thing has got my life all messed up." He paused for a moment. "Jade told me yesterday that we had been broken up when the wreck happened. And that she had been trying to get me back."

"It's true."

"I still can't believe I just lost all memory of you."

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe it."

"Tori, you and I… were we…?"

"What?" I half-laughed.

"Were we like dating?"

"No. Jade and you hadn't broken up for about a month and things started to get easier for you, including hanging out with me. We got a lot closer, but we didn't date or anything."

"So we've never liked kissed or anything?"

"Well…"

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Once, but it was for a scene. But there was this one time…"

"So, we did have a thing."

"No. Well, I mean, I don't know. You've always been on and off with Jade. We've never really had a chance to have a thing. I kept telling myself I wouldn't do that to Jade."

"Oh…" Beck looked down at his food.

"I thought she was my friend, but since then she's stole one of my guys and tried to turn my very best friend against me." Thinking about what Jade had done in the last few months alone was painful and made me angry.

"I feel stupid, but… who's your best friend?" Questions like these made my hope for his memory even less.

"Andre." I stopped eating and stared at my food.

"Tori, I'm so sorry." He mumbled to me.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me; we'll rebuild a friendship. No big deal, Beck. Really."

"I'm not sorry for you... I'm sorry for me; because I forgot you, and what we _might_ have had." I looked closely at Beck's face. He looked like he was in pain and then I saw tears begin to well up. _Oh no!_

"_UGH!_" Beck's frustrated sound echoed through the place. He slammed his fists down as he got up from the table and stormed off. I was afraid; I wasn't sure if it was something that I had done to make him angry or if he was just that frustrated with the memory thing. I wished there was something I could do.

I couldn't eat anymore; I took my food to the trash and wandered away to my locker again. I got out the book I would need for my next class and closed my locker. I began to walk in the direction of my class and suddenly someone grasped my arm. I turned around to see Jade. Her expression was murderous, which, in Jade's case, was quite normal.

"Look, Vega… Stay. _Away._ From Beck… or ELSE!" She squeezed my arm to an uncomfortable position and slung it away as she stormed off. I stood there for a moment stunned. For a few seconds all the things that Jade could do to me ran through my head over and over. I was terrified. What do I do now?!


	6. Again With The Apologies

**A/N: Again, thanks for the support. I am soon gonna be making longer chapters and it will slow some when I go back to school. But, I will continue. I just want to notice some of my greatest supporters real quick: FurryFriend143, Lcat14, bade4nevabori4eva, and Nitra. Thanks guys and I will make sure to notice as many as I can! Thanks again!**

I couldn't focus in class. I just kept thinking about the threat from Jade. What am I supposed to do? Beck had been hanging around me a lot in the last two days, and now she expects me to just completely avoid him. I don't know if I can do that, but I don't know what she'll do either.

I was standing at my locker basically talking to myself when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head and it was Beck. "Hey, Tori." He smiled.

"Uhh… I gotta go." I hurried off down the hall trying not to hear him calling after me. It was harder than I thought. I sat down in Sichowitz class in the front row. I usually sit next to Andre, but he wasn't here yet. I looked around the classroom anxiously. Jade was the next one into the classroom. She glared at me and sat down in the back row. I turned and faced the front hoping Andre and Robbie would come in before Beck. Finally Andre and Robbie came in and sat on either side of me. Just as the bell rung Beck came in and sat in the second row right behind me.

"Tori," he tapped me on the shoulder. "Why did you run off like that? I was trying to apologize for yesterday."

_SHHH. _I shushed him. I turned around with my finger over my mouth and I saw Jade in the back glaring at me. Beck sat back in his chair and looked to the teacher at the front of the class. IJ felt a stab in my heart. As if he didn't have it hard enough, I was helping with the hurt. I didn't want this.

"Alright class! How is everyone?"

"Good." Came several mumbles from the class.

"Great. Today we're playing a game." Someone in the class groaned. Sichowitz games were always insane. "In this bucket," he held up a blue plastic pail, "there are several tiny pieces of paper. Each has a different short scene on them. And in this bucket," he held up another bucket, "there are several tiny pieces of paper, each with a different name of someone in the class on it. Now, here's how it works: I will pull a scene, the scripts are all here on the table, and the number of people required for the scene will be pulled from the name bucket. The names will act out the scenes and be _graded_ so make it real! GO!" Sichowitz always sounded overly excited, and not because he was always yelling. He headed to the back of the classroom and sat on the opposite side as Jade.

"The first scene: "A dog and his boy." The names: Cat and… ANDRE! And Action!"

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed as she picked up the script. "I get to be a dog!"

We watched Cat and Andre act out a scene from the dog show in some old play. It was pretty great with their own twist and all. When the scene was over, Sichowitz chose new names.

"Scene! "Forever and Always" Names: Beck and….

My heart was beating fast. I wanted Sichowtiz to say my name, but I didn't want him to say my name.

"…Jade." Great. I think I would have enjoyed dying a little more than this I think.

So as I sat there and watched Beck do a love scene with Jade I watched for any signs of anything from Beck… Maybe acting would jog his memory. Beck looked sad throughout the scene, but he was still acting like he was born to do it.

"Now kiss me, my love, so that I may see the stars once more!" Beck's line was the strongest of the whole scene. Jade put her arms around Beck's shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss didn't last quite long enough, but it was good enough for Sichowitz.

The bell rung and I got up to run out as quickly as I could. I didn't want to have to avoid Beck to his face. I heard him behind me talking to Jade. His voice was harsher than I'd ever heard.

"No, Jade! This doesn't change anything. It's over! Okay?! Let it go!" I looked back long enough to see Beck sling Jade hand off of his arm. I turned around to keep walking hoping that he wouldn't catch up.

My hopes were in vain, three more steps down the hallway and he had caught my arm. "Tori. Stop!"

I turned to look at him. His face was wrinkled and he was stressed. " Yes?" I sighed. I failed.

"Why do you keep running from me? I keep trying to apologize. Is that why? Are you upset at what I did at lunch yesterday?" I looked behind him and Jade was there, glaring.

"No… just… Look, Beck." I thought for a second. I had to hurt feelings, or he wouldn't go away. I didn't want to. But, I want things to go back to normal. I can't. "I just can't, Beck. I can't be around."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I turned and walked. I felt his hand slip off my arm. I wanted to look back. But I knew if I did he would chase me. I just kept walking, and I soon felt a warm tear slide down my cheek.


	7. Flashback

**A/N: I just wanted to give you guys a chance inside Beck's head. Sooo... Here ya go. :) The next one is going to be the best one yet. All the BORI stuff starts in *8*. :) Enjoy and review!**

**Beck's POV **

I stopped there in my tracks and let Tori pull away from me. There was no way that she was this upset at my frustration yesterday. Something had happened and she wasn't telling me. I wonder what it was and why. I turned around to go to my own locker and saw Jade about to walk away. She had seen the whole thing. "Jade!"

She turned around. "What?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Jade was crying, for the first time in our relationship, she was _really_ crying. I felt terrible. How am I supposed to handle all this at once?

"Jade… don't cry." I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't!..._ touch me." She was really angry. "What do you want?" I didn't know if I could ask her about Tori right now. After all, I had kinda rubbed Tori in her face yesterday on the way to lunch, but I had to take a chance.

"Do you have any idea about what's going on with Tori?"

"Yeah, I told her to stay the hell away from you or I'd kill her, but she can _have _you. You are nothing but a heartless jerk anyway." Jade turned around and walked away.

Even though what she had said to me hurt me a little, at least I knew what was wrong with Tori now. I could fix things and I could figure my life out. Man, I don't think I'm ever going to drive again. It nearly ruined my life.

I walked away. I walked down the hallway, out the front door, across the parking lot, and into my car. _What can I do to make Tori listen without running away? What do I have to do?_

I drove without thinking of where I was going. I just drove. I didn't have any music or anything to distract me, I just drove. Suddenly, I saw headlights coming for my side and I saw myself covering my face with my arms. I stopped in the middle of the road and looked around. My heart was beating fast and my head was hurting. I was breathing really fast until I realized that I was on the road. Nothing had happened and I just sat there.

Flashback? It must have been a flashback from the wreck. "This is crazy!" I yelled aloud to no one. I put the car in drive and went straight to where my heart told me and I stopped in Tori's driveway.

_If she's here, this is my chance. I can talk to her with no one around. I can see what she's thinking and try to figure this forgetting her thing out. _

I sat there for a minute with my heart beating hard. "Okay," I whispered. I got out of the car and headed for the door. I reached the door and lifted my arm to ring the doorbell and hesitated.

"I gotta do this," I mumbled to myself. I pressed the button and waited.

Suddenly, there she was at the door smiling, and there was no turning back now. So as she invited me in I came in, and turned and waited for her.

"What's up?"

I took off my leather jacket and tossed it on the couch. "Can we chat for a while?"

"Sure it's only like four o'clock." She sat on the couch and patted next to her." I sat down and put one leg up facing her, just like she was facing me.

"I don't understand how I could forget you." I told her exactly what I was thinking. I had nothing to hide at all. "And the strangest thing is… I have this strange attraction to you and I don't know why."

"I… uh… what do I say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want someone to listen."

"I miss you."

I looked up at her face. "I bet I miss you too, Tor. I just wish I knew it."

"Hey! What if everybody has a sleepover here tonight?! Me, you, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. Want to?"

I felt my insides lighten as if they were flying. "Yes!" I smiled. I took her in to a tight hug. I held her shoulders in one hand and her head in the other. My face was buried in her hair. Her scent made my head spin. _Wow. _


	8. What Just Happened!

**A/N: I wanted to thank you guys again for supporting me. I apologize for the wait. I have a family member who is very, very sick so you guys pray for him please. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is not as long as I had originally wanted it be, but oh I got the idea across. **

**Beck's POV**

Tori and I had texted the gang and told them all to come over, gone to the store and gotten all the stuff we needed, and gone back to the house. We sat on the couch waiting for everyone to arrive. She was channel surfing and staring at the flat screen. I couldn't make myself stop watching her. Something about her, or something about me, I wasn't sure yet, had me so attracted to her. I slid closer to her on the couch.

"Tor?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you find me… attractive?"

"Uh… well… umm.. Yes?" I laughed.

"You don't sound so sure." She looked away but laughed with me.

"Well, I mean yeah, Beck. But , really…" She looked back. "Is that is out of the norm?"

We both laughed. She always made me feel like I had known her all my life. She didn't even have to try. She just did something to me. I put my arm behind her and rested it on her shoulders. I felt giddy, like a kid with a crush. I liked Tori, even though according to my brain I hadn't known her that ling, but I think my heart had a different idea.

Tori let her head lay back and rest on my shoulder and we watched TV together for a few minutes. And the doorbell rang. We jumped up like we'd been caught. We looked at each other and laughed nervously.

Tori went and opened the door to an excited Andre. "Hey, hey!" He shouted as he came through the door with his arms stretched wide. Tori jumped into his arms, for a split second I felt an empty feeling then I remembered… "Who's your best friend?... Andre." I shouldn't be jealous anyway, she's not into me.

After everyone had arrived we turned on some music and played Phase 10 for a while. "Okay this is boring!" Andre piped up. We all looked surprised.

"What? I'm just saying what everybody was thinking."

Cat giggled. "My cousin and me had a sleepover once, and we played a game called truth or dare."

"I'm in." Andre said.

"Yeah, me too," said Robbie.

"Yay," chimed Cat.

"Sounds like fun!" I said. And Tori looked at me and smiled.

"So let's mix it up a little and play with a spin-the-bottle twist." Tori grinned. Everyone had moved to a circle in the floor. Tori came from the kitchen with an empty glass bottle. "Whoever the bottle lands on does a truth or dare. And it goes from there." Sounded like fun to me so I nodded.

She put the bottle down and twisted her wrist. We all watched anxiously as the bottle did a few quick rotations and stopped on Robbie.

"Dare," Robbie said with a sly smile. He thought he was being unpredictable.

We all looked at each other and nodded to Cat. She giggled and took off her shoe. "I dare you to lick my foot." And she stuck it to Robbie's face.

"Ugh." Robbie groaned, but he gave in and quickly stuck his tongue to Cat's foot.

We all burst into a blast of laughter. We spun the bottle again and I watched as it rotated slower and slower and stopped on Tori. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. I wasn't sure why.

"Dare…?" She sounded terrified but determined all at once, something only she was capable of.

"Okay," said Andre. He looked around at the others with a devious smile. "Kiss Beck."

"Oh, I knew that was coming," she said.

_And yet she had still picked dare. She wanted to kiss me?_

She looked at me with a look of question. I nodded, giving her permission to follow through with the dare.

I watched her get up on her knees to crawl over to me across. She gulped and got closer to me. When we were just and inch apart she stopped. I could feel her sweet breath on my bottom lip. I wanted it more than I ever could imagine and I didn't know why. Then it dawned on me that my friends had made it okay when they dared her, and I made a quick move to her face.

Our lips met and my head went for a whirl. I saw Jade threatening her, and I saw her pulling a shrimp out of her dress and so many visions of my life swirled around in my head and it stopped on one. We were sitting on the couch in the very same room, just me and her. I was getting closer and closer to her about to kiss her and she stopped me. "I can't do this. Jade is kind of my friend… I think..."

My head snapped back to reality and she had pulled away from me. I sat there wide-eyed, staring into space. I cannot believe what just happened!


	9. He Can't Believe This

**A/N: I apologize for such a long delay once again. I have started my college classes and barely have time to breathe. This chapter was short but it will connect some missing links. I hope you enjoy! Review! Thanks to all of my supporters. Old and new!**

**Tori's POV**

I stared at Beck who still had a grip on my arm. He was staring at me like he had never laid eyes on me before. My lips were still tingling from the kiss Beck and I had just shared. The feeling that the kiss gave me felt like nothing had changed; made me feel that we really _had_ done this before, and that I had not only known him for years but for a lifetime.

"Tor…" Beck was still staring at me. "Oh my god." He lunged toward me and gathered me in his arms. He was holding me in a long hug. I could feel him breathing on my neck. His face was buried in my hair.

"Beck?" _Andre is still here_, my head told me. Beck buried his head deeper until I could feel his face on my neck. His skin was on fire. I could feel his breathing speed up. I felt his hand grasp the back of my head as he entangled his hand in my hair. My breathing sped up too. I had never felt the way I did right at that second.

I felt his body shake. It felt like he was crying. "Beck…" I whispered. "Are you okay?" His body shook again. The room had gone silent, except for my heartbeat. I felt like it was rocking the whole room. We sat there in silence and waited for life to happen before waited for life to happen before our eyes.

"Uh, I think we should go." Andre got up and waved Cat and Robbie with him.

As I heard the front door shut, I felt Beck's grip loosening so I released him. He sat up, but he hung his head. "Beck…" I reached for his hand. When my fingers slid around his open palm he didn't budge. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me. "I remembered everything. The second your lips touched mine… my head went for a spin."

"Okay?! That's a good thing! Right?"

"I can't believe… I could forget you…" He looked straight into my eyes. "And everything I felt for you."

"Beck… It's not your fault. You couldn't control what happened."

Beck raised his voice, "I should have just… I shouldn't have let her… I should have been more careful!" Beck slung his hands into the air and back down into his lap. I moved my hand from his lap where it had fallen.

"What happened, Beck?" He looked at me in the eyes again and then back down. "Jade and I had a fight. And I left angrily. When I pulled out of her drive… I looked left and saw…" His face scrunched into a pained look.

"It's okay." I pulled him in. We were just sitting in the floor rocking back and forth and we stayed like that for a while. I wondered what was going through his mind and I would be willing to bet that he was wondering what was on mine, but we stayed silent. We kept our thoughts ourselves and rocked in one another's embrace.

Finally Beck looked up at me again. "I'm so sorry, Tori." He dropped his head again.

"It's okay."

"I should probably get home." He started moving to stand up.

I moved and got up to help him. I reached out and gave him my hand. He grabbed a hold and pulled himself up.

When I walked him toward my front door he stayed close by my side. He stopped and turned to look straight at me.

He stared for a minute and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle. With a smile playing around his lips he leaned in. When his lips touched mine my head spun around. It felt more amazing every time. Too soon, he parted and smiled. "Thank you, Victoria. You're an amazing person."


	10. Where To Next?

**A/N: First let me apologize for my long and dramatic hiatus. I sprained my ankle and been back and forth to the doctor. Also, my band has a very important concert coming up and I've been preparing for that. Thank you! for sticking with me. I got a little stuck, but I think I've figured out where I am going from here. ****Wish me luck and enjoy!**

The first bell rang as I reached my locker. I opened it and fiddled around with my books inside. "Hey girl." I knew who it was the second I heard the voice and it made my spine go cold. _Jade._

I turned. I know I looked scared, but there was nothing I could do. After all, I really was. "Hey, Jade." I tried to put some pep in my tone.

"I heard about your little slumber party." Jade turned her angry look to the floor.

"Yeah…"

"Why wasn't I invited? Not that I wanted to go, but I wanted to know why?"

"Well, we kinda just wanted to make Beck feel better. And you guys were—"

"Oh." Jade said through her clinched teeth. She slammed her fist against the locker right next to my head and made a loud grunt and walked away quickly. As she stormed around the corner I watched as Beck passed her without looking at her at all, but she stared until she was out of sight.

"Hey." Beck said with a grin.

"Hey, kid." I playfully shoved his chest and smiled. "Did you get any sleep?"

He sighed loudly. "None, but it's okay."

He began talking about something that was on TV last night and we walked to Sichowitz class together.

When we walked in, and Jade was already in her normal seat in the back. Before the wreck Beck had sat next to Jade. After, he moved over next to Robbie, so he didn't look so lonely he'd told us, but today Beck sat right next to me and slung his arm around the back of my chair.

I felt wrong for a few seconds. I couldn't help but wonder how bad it made Jade feel to watch me steal her boyfriend. Or what once was her boyfriend. I knew it hurt her and as much as she had hurt me in the past I still didn't like hurting her back.

I forgot all about Jade when I looked next to me at Beck. He was slouched comfortably in his chair so that he was about the same height as me. He was staring right into my soul. I felt a hot rush of what felt like liquid gold run from my chest in every direction. The look in his eyes, his **gorgeous** brown eyes, told me everything I wanted to know about him. Things that he had never even told me… Things that didn't matter before, when we were just friend.

_Tori, snap out of it. He hasn't actually asked you out. And besides, maybe he doesn't feel the way you think he does. Or maybe he feels way more than you can tell. _

While I was having my own argument with myself in my mind, class was proceeding as usual. What made me snap back to reality was Sichowitz annoying voice saying, "…and now we choose names from the box, for the role in which I state beforehand !"

I looked around the room and even Beck, who had been staring at me throughout my war inside, was now tuned in.

"The role of Julie, a modern version or Juliet from the Shakespeare play who in madly in love with Rome, and will stop at nothing to show her love for him! Shaking the hat, annnnnnddd…. TORI!"

_Why did I see this coming? Let me guess, Beck gets Rome and I have to play this out in front of Jade._

"And the role of Rome, who is madly in love with Julie and will stop at nothing to show his love for her…. Beck!" _I knew it. Maybe the real acting challenge that Sichowitz is throwing in my face is acting like the part I'm acting out, isn't actually my true feelings. Maybe he wants me to fail at this part. Either way, I __**have **__to. I can't do that to Jade._

We were on the stage together holding the short scene's scripts in our hands. And I had the first line.

"Rome, I cannot stay here anymore. I want to go with you. You won't leave me here. I know you won't." The line wasn't very long, but by the end of it the nervous shake of my voice disappeared.

"Julie, my love…" Beck placed his hand on my cheek and I felt tiny sparks ignite my cheek in the places that his fingertips touch. "I will never leave you here. Not alone. I cannot. I would miss you so very much." Beck leaned in and I glanced at Jade making my blood run hot. Beck's sweet lips were close enough to mine that I could taste his breath, his hand pulled toward him, and I quickly turned my head and snatched away.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I stepped off of the tiny stage and walked toward the door.

"Tori! Wait!" Beck called after me with his hand around my arm. He let go and I walked out of the classroom in shame and headed straight for the girls bathroom. I didn't know what I'd do there, maybe hide until I died. But I went.

When I burst into the girl's bathroom, it was empty. Thank goodness! I went into the closest stall and locked myself in. I wasn't crying yet, but I could feel the tears coming. My eyes were starting to burn.


	11. Oh, boy!

**A****/N: I apologize for my absence and thanks for being patient with me! Thanks to all of my supporters, old and new! :) Enjoy!**

I sat in the stall and calmed myself quickly. _Why am I crying? _I knew why, I just didn't want to admit. I was getting a bit tired of fighting this war between my head and heart. So really when it ultimately comes down to that, what do you decide on?

"Tori?" I heard Beck concerned voice echo through the bathroom.

"Beck… go away!"

"Tori, if you don't come out I'm comin' in." He made it sound like a threat, but I knew it was a promise. I sat very still with my feet up and the stall locked. I didn't answer him because I knew it would only make things harder.

Next thing I knew I saw Beck's head pop over the stall. "Unlock the door."

"No." I buried my head in my knees.

"Tori, you're killing me." I listened as he climbed over the top of the stall. I heard his feet clump to the floor, and I looked up to find Beck standing there in front of the locked stall door.

"Really?" I asked in a sobbing tone.

"Well, you made me. I tried to do it the easy way. I held my arms around my knees still and looked up at him.

"You're gonna get us into trouble."

"Eh, Sichowitz is the only one who knows where I went to… and everyone else is in class."

He seemed so relaxed that my body melted into the comfort, and I released my knees. I looked at beck's face again and saw him smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Even when you're sobbing in the girl's bathroom stall you are the most adorable damn thing in the world."

My stomach swirled. "Beckett!" I felt the blood rush to my face.

I stood up to okay fully hit him on the chest, but as soon as I did we were closer than I thought'd we'd be. I hadn't put any thought into the fact that these were bathroom stalls made for one. Now we were chest to chest, and I was staring in his gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes. I had never noticed the tiny flecks of gold dancing around the edges until now.

"God…" he whispered right before his lips met mine. I let him kiss me for a second, then I felt his lips slide so smoothly over mine that I couldn't help kiss him back. I moved my top lip over his bottom and sucked just a little and his hands moved, one to the top of the stall and the other around my back. He pulled me closer and kept kissing me and I let my balance give just a little leaning into his grasp. My back arched on its own and I was in another world.

"Tori…" he whispered when our lips parted. His forehead touched mine. "…Victoria…" he seemed out of breath, but so was I.

"What just happened?" I gasped for air.

"I have no idea, but I know that I'm in love with it." I stared at his eyes, and they never left mine. "You are quite the addiction, Victoria Vega. Be careful with me."

I was sure what the meaning was of what he'd just said, but it sounded like velvet rolling off his tongue. I let it linger in the air for a second or two… or three, then I reached behind him and unlocked the stall.

"We _have_ to go." I made sure he knew it wasn't an I want to. I just knew someone would come looking soon, and well, finding us locked in a stall together, wrapped up as we were, that would not be a good thing.

Trina was taking me home and I realized that I didn't really wanna go there. I had done nothing but think about Beck and me all day and I wanted to be with him. I picked up my phone to send him a message and it blinged. It was Beck. It was crazy how just seeing his name light up my phone made me smile. I opened the text to read:

"Can you come over? :)"

"To where?" I texted him and waited for what seemed forever.

"The Silver Streak?" He'd messaged back.

"Why can't you just call it your place silly? :)"

I looked up from my phone. "Trina, drop me off at Beck's please?"

"Why?" My sister looked at me like she was scared. She probably was, but I was good to hope that she was over her crush on Beck by now.

"Because he invited me over. Now, take me there." Trina sighed and looked longingly at the road ahead. She made a right turn and headed for Beck's.

I texted Beck back. "On my way, but I'll need a ride home unless you want Trina to hang."

I waited for his reply. _Bling!_ "I'll take you home if we have to walk.


	12. The Place Where He Thinks

**A/N: Sorry that my chapters have been so short lately. Been trying to keep up with life. Let me know if you guys like it. To all the Bori fans... it's about to get pretty juicy. :)**

Trina pulled into Beck's drive with a sullen look on her face. _She is way overly obsessed with him. It's getting ridiculous. _Trina interrupted my thought, "Just… don't do anything stupid please. Your my little sister."

"Trina…" I rolled my eyes.

"And bring me back a shirt or something." She laughed nervously.

"Trina! No! Go home. He's bringing me home later. Don't wait up."

I closed the car door and watched her drive away. I turned and saw Beck coming out of his camper.

"Hey, pretty girl. I took ya long enough." He added a smile.

Before I could respond Beck had his arms around my shoulders and my face was buried is his chocolate locks. _I love the smell of Beck's hair. _I never said anything aloud. I just wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him back. When he finally released me, he placed his hands on my shoulders and held me back at arms-length. He seemed to be taking me in. He looked me up and down.

"You look hungry." He chuckled.

I laughed. "A little. School makes me hungry."

"Well, you're in luck." He stated in a prideful tone. "I just made the most gourmet PB & J you'll ever eat, and I can't wait for you to try it."

"Great!" I smiled. "Let's chow!"

"But, first!" He grinned. "We must walk!" He announced it as if he were announcing a famous person's life changing moment. I laughed. He went back to his normal tone for a moment to say, "Wait here."

Beck ran off back to the door of his camper and he disappeared behind it. When he came back he had a basket and a blanket.

I laughed. "Beck? A picnic?"

He held up one finger. "Just wait." He opened the passenger door to his car with his free hand. "Ms. Victoria." He was back to his British announcer tone again.

Beck laughed as I got into the car and he walked around to the back of the car. He put the picnic basket in the truck and slammed it. Very slowly and dramatically he got into the driver's seat, clicked his seatbelt, and took sunglasses from the visor and placed them on his face. He looked over at me and grinned. "Let's ride."

We were both quiet as his car sped up a highway I didn't recognize. It was extremely winding. I couldn't wait to get to where we going so I could discover. I looked over at Beck and watched him staring at the road ahead. We had been riding for a while now, and he hadn't looked at me once. I was beginning to wonder if I done something wrong.

I continued watching him, and looking at his features. His hair matched his perfectly sun-kissed skin so well. His bangs fell just over the top of the sunglasses. His arms outstretched to the steering wheel revealed muscles that I'd never noticed before. The slight crookedness of the corners of his mouth made him look like he was always smirking. My eyes flicked down for a moment. His shirt felt against his flat stomach. He turned his head to me for the first time for the whole ride.

"What?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly. I smiled and turned my head to gaze out of the window. "Are we almost there? Wherever _there_ is."

I looked a Beck and saw a grin on his face. "We're here."

I looked around to see a bunch of flat, dusty, clay ground surrounded by trees.

"What is this place?" I asked with a smile.

"One of my favorite places in the world, it's where I come to think sometimes when I need to get away from everything."

We got out of the car and he went to the back to get the things. I stood in one spot in front of the car looking around and around my head. It got prettier and quieter every second.

"One of the only things I remembered from my recent life after my wreck. I came here all the time after that." Beck walked up next to me. "And that's not even the best part."

He walked ahead of me and I followed. He walked through a group of trees and disappeared. I walked around the same tree and saw the most breathtaking view of my life. We were on a wide flat cliff overlooking the city with a forest in between. The sun was setting over the horizon. All the pinks and oranges and blues made the most beautiful portrait I had ever seen.

"This is."


	13. Please, Don't Stop

**A/N: I have big plans for the next chapter. But, my story is not as popular as it once was and I am currently working on two projects. Let me know you guys are still out there so I can designate which is more important. Thanks for the support. Can't wait to get the next chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters, only the plot. Any similarities between this and another work are purely coincidence.**

Beck spread the blanket out of the ground and started taking out the sandwiches he'd made while I just stared at the view. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was totally believable. I had never seen colors blend so well in my life.

We sat down to eat, and started a conversation. He made jokes and I laughed and it made him laugh. He stopped almost mid laugh and said, "Tor, tell me about what we had before my wreck."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I really wasn't sure what it was he wanted to hear.

"Well, I mean anything. I didn't remember anything about you and what I did remember were just memories. I couldn't feel it. What I saw looked amazing, but I couldn't recall the feelings." He paused and looked right into my eyes. "What did it fell like?"

"Well, I can't tell you how you felt. You never actually told me. You kissed me once, but for an act onstage. You almost kissed me once after, for... other reasons." I paused and thought about the time Jade had 'taken my place' at the Platinum awards, and me and Beck was sitting on the sofa at my house and almost kissed. "I felt it too." I was staring at the ground. "But I had to stop it. Jade was my friend and I couldn't do that to her."

"Tori, I think we both know that Jade has never really been your friend. She's pretended sure." He sounded thoughtful, so he meant what he said.

"I know, I guess I just wanted her to be my actual friend."

"You're still not telling me what it felt like." I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me even though I was staring at the view.

"Well, when I felt it.." I thought about the whirling, amazing feeling I got when we almost kissed. And the tiny flips my stomach did every time he smiled. "It was amazing and terrible all at once."

He laid back on one elbow and kicked his legs out straight. He propped his head on his elbow and listened so I laid back to, but I laid flat one my back. I continued, "It was always confusing. I felt amazing, and my heart fluttered and my stomach flipped and, and..." I stopped to take a breath.

"I think I can remember a little of that now." He smiled down at the blanket.

"It was so confusing and hard..." I repeated seemingly out of breath.

"How 'bout now?" Beck moved his face to hover over mine. My breath caught in my throat. Beck was inches from my face. I could feel my face go hot and my heart start beating harder and faster. My blood was rushing through my veins. It was not like adrenaline, but better.

"I don't know." I whispered. He let his arms bend and he was even closer to my face. I could feel the heat of his lips on mine. I could taste his sweet breath smothering my bottom lip.

"What is it that still bothers you?" He whispered over my mouth.

I stayed there for a moment waiting for our lips to touch. I was sure they would if I spoke. "Nothing." I whispered back. My tongue brushed his lip when I spoke the word.

He moved his whole body slightly closer and his lips touched mine. He moved his lip closed over my bottom lip so slowly that it almost felt like they were still. I kissed him back and let my lips slide over his top lip. His scent overwhelmed my whole body. My heartbeat slowed and I felt my breathing slow. My face stayed as hot as ever.

Beck shifted his body over mine and was hovering over me. _Well, there goes my heart rate, _I thought. Sure enough, my heartbeat sped up to faster than it was before. _I should resist. No way. _I was arguing out what I should do about it in my head and when Beck moved his sweet lips to my throat, I lost all other thought.

**End Note: I had planed for this chapter to be lots longer, but a great a idea came to me and I'm ready to make flourish. Smile! :) And Review!**


	14. A Night of Ecstacy

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you! I try to mail all of you who review but some couldn't log in or had messaging turned off (which completely understandable). I just wanted you guys to know how grateful I am for such awesome readers (especially those who've stuck with me from the start)! You guys were so supportive on your reviews for Chapter 13, so I wanted to get the new chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much!**

**WARNING TO ALL READERS: Rated M for a reason. Not intended for children under the age of 18. **

I woke up on a blanket looking out over the city. I came here all the time to look out over the city and think, but never had I fallen asleep. Then, I remembered the night before. I turned over and leaned on one elbow to watch Tori sleep. She looked so peaceful. She lay on her side with her hands tucked under her face with a tiny smile playing at her lips.

The night before was so amazingly wonderful that I couldn't imagine it being any better.

"_You are so beautiful." I couldn't help telling her, it just slipped. My body was hovering over hers and I could feel the heat from her face. I kissed her on the neck again; this time I let my tongue slip between my lips and over her neck. She moaned, so lightly, but it was all it took to send my body into a frenzy._

_Parts of me had dreamed of seeing Tori this way for a long time: helpless and aroused. She lay with her back arched and her teeth clamped on her lip. I kept thinking to myself, 'should I do this?', 'will it hurt her?', 'will it change us?' I eventually stopped thinking and just went on instinct._

_Tori was so hot! Every inch of her seemed to radiate a scent that made me feel like I couldn't stop. I loved it. I didn't feel like adrenaline. It was _better._ I kissed her neck and moved down to her shoulders. I felt her cool hands slither under my t-shirt and slide it off my back. I let my lips part with her exposed cleavage long enough for my shirt to pass off my head. _

_As soon as I started kissing her again, she started with my pants. She unbuttoned them and then she unzipped them slowly as she moaned at my erect shaft. _

_I kissed Tori's lips as lightly and gently as I could as my body was still going crazy inside. Every time she touched me, anywhere that is, it felt like licks of fore erupted from there throughout. It was a sensation I had never felt before. I let it take over my whole body. _

"_It's my first time." Tori whispered in my ear. I almost stopped. That's a big deal. I nuzzled the dip in her neck just below her throat. _

"_Are you sure you want this?" I asked her secretly hoping she wouldn't say anything that sounded unsure._

"_I've never been more sure of anything." She let her head drop to expose the bottom of her chin._

_There was something about her that made every part of her sexy. I kissed the newly exposed area. The skin there was so soft and felt almost fragile. I kept telling myself I had to be careful. I let my hands glide button down shirt. There was a tank top in between my hands and her skin. That was probably best for now. I went all the way up until I touched her shoulders and then back down. I checked her face searching for any signs of insecurity or assuredness. Nothing was there but a look of pure bliss. Oh my god. _

"_Victoria Vega, you are the most beautiful creature God has ever created." I meant every word that rolled over my lips._

"_Beck…" The way she whispered my name…_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Shut-up and kiss me." She grinned. God damn, she is gorgeous. None of my fantasies had been this great. _

_I did exactly as she asked. I let my lips touch hers and she kissed me first. This gave me the feeling that she was in the same frenzied state that I was, and it made mine better. My lips parted for a split second and her tongue slipped past my lips. I moaned. Dear god. My hips involuntarily moved into her body. I felt my shaft push against her stomach. Mmmmm. Pure bliss._

_Her hands glided to my back and as she rubbed her fingers across every inch of my back, I was busy unbuttoning her shirt. When I got it off I turned her tank top over her head. I looked down, from my straddling position at her perfect chest and stomach that was now exposed. Wow. I almost couldn't think for second. I groaned. My heart began to pump like a metronome. It sped up faster and faster. All of the blood was traveling down south._

_I looked around for second. I wanted to remember every part of what was happening. Most of the lights in the city were on now and it was a beautiful sight. I looked back down at Tori and she had her thumbs tucked into her pants, her hair was scattered all around her head and shoulders with one thin strand over her face. Her skin was darker than usual from the lack of light outside. I could see all of her features and her golden brown eyes staring at me. _

_She lifted her hands to my stomach and let them slide up as far she could reach. She stopped near the bottom of my ribcage. "Beck… are you okay?"_

_I stopped to think. I was way more than okay. There were not words. "Tori, there are no words in any language that could explain how perfect this all is. I'm more than okay." I tried to explain, but even that didn't do it justice. _

_I unbuttoned her jean and breathed down her leg. I pinched the bottoms of both legs and let them slide off of her body. With so much skin exposed, Tori was driving me crazy without even trying. _

"_Your turn," she playfully rolled me over and copied my recent actions. We were both down to underwear, but I wanted so desperately for her to expose her breasts. She straddled my legs and crawled up to my waist, where she sat, and oh god the feelings from there. _

"_Tori, I have never felt this way in my entire life. Oh my god, it's like—" Tori's lips were on mine. I snuck my tongue into her mouth and felt her lips with it. It felt like my heart was going to explode. _

"_I want you," she said when our lips parted. My heart skipped. Those words coming from her mouth… I had imagined it a million times, and never did it feel like that. My dick throbbed with ecstasy. _

"_I—I'm… ready?" Damn it! That came out like a question. I wasn't supposed to be the nervous one here. I'm the guy! _

_She reached behind her with one hand. This was it. What I wanted so desperately. When her bra dropped I couldn't stop my body. I flipped her over, and as quick as I inhaled I was on top._

"_Please…" She begged me. Oh my god. It's really happening. I was about to be part of Victoria Vega. _

_I slid her under wear down to her ankles and off her feet. I got very close to her thighs with my mouth and breathed up her leg. _

"_Ohh.." she moaned. "Pleeeease…" She drug it out this time. I was on top of her again. 'Keep your cool. Don't hurt her.' I told myself. I let myself slide into her. God, she was so wet and—I stopped thinking. _

_My body automatically slid deeper. "Ah." A stab to my heart, and I froze. _

"_Did I hurt you?" I asked her in a gasp. _

"_No, don't stop." Relief and then ecstasy. _

_I groaned as I pushed myself in and out of her. _

Tori was waking up. She moved around a little.

"Hey," she smiled up at me. She was squinting so I picked up part of the blanket and shielded her eyes. I had forgotten that she was still naked under there.

"Good, morning gorgeous."

She sat straight up with the blanket covering her chest. "We stayed here?" She sounded scared.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "I called Trina last night and told her you'd knocked out on my parents couch. You're good.

She relaxed. "We made a mess." I looked around to see our clothes scattered and the blanket wrinkled all around us.

There was barely enough to cover us both while staying under us too, so we were dangerously close together.

I got up in my boxers and grabbed my pants and out them on. I picked up Tori's clothes and handed them to her. She looked even more beautiful today thank yesterday.

"I'll waiting at the car." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.


	15. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone whose stuck around this long. Especially the ones who review every chapter like bellafan22, dillydill11, Jeremy Shane, CrystalWatersXo, and 0YourHeart0! Thank you so much, and if I missed anyone message me and I'll mention you in the next chapter!**

_Tori sat in the middle of the field with me just watching the sunrise. I looked straight into her eyes and my heart began to feel warmer and warmer. I loved her, I realized. God, she was so beautiful and why couldn't I just tell her. _

Something hit my shoulder, and I snapped back to reality. "Beck?" It was not the voice I wanted to hear. It was Jade's. It had curdled my daydream and was now ruining my lunch break. I was sitting at the table with all my friends, except Tori. She had something to do at lunch today, but it slipped my mind what it was. Jade had moved tables when I broke up with her. She'd something along the lines of 'I don't like sitting here anymore' and stood up waiting for me to tag along and when I didn't she left.

I looked up at her standing behind me as an automatic reflex the hard tap on my shoulder. I wish I hadn't. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and her make-up had been fixed, but it was smudgy. "What can I help you with, Jade?"

"Can we talk?" She didn't sound harsh like usual, but it didn't make me want to talk to her any more than I had before, especially after last night.

"Uh…" I sighed. "Yeah, but can we do it later? Like after school?"

"Sure, why not?" And just like that Jade walked away from me. It actually hurt just a little. I couldn't believe she'd walk up to me, knowing I could tell she'd been crying, and then walk away. I turned my head for a split second to see her walking away, but she had disappeared in a rush of people getting to lunch.

"Let her go, man." Andre said from right next to me.

"I thought I was doing good, Dre. What the hell is she doing to me?"

"Want me to be honest, bro?" I nodded once. "It's more like what are ya doing to yourself?" Andre sat there for a second, but as if to say 'let that sink in', Andre got up and went to get food.

I sat there in silence while Cat and Robbie conversed and Robbie pecked Cat on the nose. Why couldn't things be that simple for me? Oh yeah, because I hated simple. Simple was easy. Damn it why did I have to be such a rebellion three years ago?!

I felt someone comb through the back of my hair, and before she could sit down across from me her scent swished by me and filled my senses. That's when I knew it was over. I could never see Tori the same way. Not that I wanted things to go back to normal. The night before was still the best night of my life.

But the real light that flicked on was that I couldn't go back to Jade now. I couldn't. After last night, everything had changed for me. And it was about to change for everyone. And it starts now.

I got up and slid into the bench next to Tori. I leaned one elbow to look directly at _her. _"Hey, gorgeous." I grinned. I knew every person at the table, especially Andre who'd just gotten back, was watching in surprise. I am pretty positive Tori was surprised too, but she was all too willing to play with me.

"Well hello, Beckett. And how is your day going?" Though I tried to make it look purposeful, I'm sure my smile came out giddy and goofy anyway.

"Great!" I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Even better now that you're here." I winked, and she giggled.

I got off my elbow and looked around the table. "What?" I half laughed. Everyone was staring at me.

"Am I missing a piece of the puzzle here?" Andre asked rhetorically. I grinned back at him.

"Well, guys, I hate to be a buzz kill, but I gotta run." I told everyone at the table. Mostly, the comment that Andre had made was sinking in and I had to get away to think. "I'll see you guys, later? Maybe we can throw a shindig at Tori's or something?" I turned my hands over as if to gesture a suggestion.

"Yeah… a shindig." Andre was still grinning, but now with one eyebrow raised.

I stood up and leaned into Tori's ear again. "I need to talk to you later, okay?" She nodded, and behind Tori in the distance I caught a quick glimpse of Jade looking right at me. I kissed Tori's forehead for longer than necessary while I met Jade's glare. I broke her hold on my eyes, and tousled Tori's hair.

"Later, babe," and I walked away.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Right in front of my friends, and more importantly right in front of Jade, I'd showed affection to another girl. Well, in my defense, it's not scandalous or anything. Jade and I _are _broken up. And, well, technically after last night, I kind of can't just walk away from Tori with just a normal goodbye.

Well, I had almost made it official. There was still ways to back out if Tori weren't comfortable, but I hoped that wasn't the case. Andre was my best friend and I had not had a chance to tell him what was going on before I acted on impulse. And I all honesty, I need no excuse, but I think it had something to do with Tori's natural scent. Just like last night.

God, last night kept coming up into my mind. I thought about it just a little more while I walked to the bathroom. I was being careful not to think of the things that would turn me on, as that would not be a great thing at school.

I'd made it to the bathroom. Thank god I hadn't run into any one I'd have to stop and talk to. Now, to analyze what Andre had said. '_It's more like what you're doing to yourself.'_ I guess it kind of made sense and it kind of didn't. I sat there just thinking, trying to figure it out. I was doing it to myself, but she was the one coming to me in that state, knowing it would hurt me. But, I'm _letting _it hurt me. That had to be it. That had to be what Andre was—Bring-Brong-Bring! That was the bell that I wasn't ready for. Sikowitz' class, where I knew I'd do more of this 'rubbing it in' thing that I didn't normally do, but since I had seen Jade's reaction... It was like a shark with a need for blood after just a taste. I feel so wrong and so right all at once.

I walked in with a frown on my face. The last place I wanted to be right now was in the same room as Jade. Let alone Jade _and_ Tori. Oh god. As I walked in, I knew I'd be sitting next to Tori. And I'd be changing the regular. As I entered to door to the classroom, I sighed of relief. Jade was in the back row alone, but the better part was that Andre was in one seat next to Tori and Cat was on the other side with Robbie next to her in the front row. There was an empty seat next to my best friend. Why not? I slouched into the chair next to Andre and never looked in Jade's direction. However, I could feel Jade staring a hole into the back of my head.

Bring—Brong—Bring!

"What on coconut's island was that?" Sikowitz asked sounding sincerely confused.

"The bell, Sikowitz," I answered automatically. He asked about the bell every day. "It rings every day at the same time."

"Oh! Time to get started," Sikowitz exclaimed.

We took turned getting on the stage at the front of the classroom and acting out random scenes. Nothing was peculiar about class today, so it became monotonous and felt too long. Then again, I thought about the fact that I had to talk with Jade after school and so it couldn't last long enough in some sense.

"Okay, class!" Everyone was back in their own seat and were waiting for Sikowitz' closing. "I have an out of class assignment!" Oh boy! His 'out of class' assignments were always crazy, and they never made any sense.

"We've done something quite similar before, except this time it will be the exact opposite." Sikowitz was speaking pretty loudly as usual. "I want you to go the rest of the week without saying yes to anyone."

We all groaned; we were remembering the 'don't say no to any one' project and how everyone had taken advantage of it. It was almost sure that this would be the same.

Bring—Brong—Bring!

We all walked into the hallway and to our lockers as an automatic thing. Jade was over by her locker with Robbie, and the strangest thing is that they were talking and she didn't look hostile.

I talked to Tori for a moment, but it was small talk so I left soon. I walked to my car, and watched my feet as I walked across the parking lot. _I really need a new pair of shoes_, I thought to myself. I was almost to my car when I looked up and saw Jade perched on the hood.

Well, it's now or later. Let's get this over with while we're in public where she is less likely to kill me.


	16. My Best Friend

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! So exciting! Thanks guys for sticking around and reviewing every chapter! Means so much!**

"Jade," I let it out as a sigh and thickened my tone to let on that I knew she'd been waiting here.

"Beck," her voice was gentle. She didn't want a fight. She really wanted to talk.

"So," I put my hands on the hood and slid up onto it. "What's up?"

"I miss you." It was almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I miss who you used to be… a very, _very _long time ago."

"I can change, Beckett." She never called me by my full first name unless she was pleading or scolding me. This one was definitely pleading.

"Jade," I paused and sighed. I had to stay calm and do this maturely, because if I didn't she wouldn't. "If all you want is to try and beg me back. You're wasting your breath and my time. I can't do it anymore."

I saw tears start to well up in her eyes. It was shattering my heart and all of the pieces were on fire and floating to bottom of the now empty painful hole in my chest.

"Jade, I love you. I really do. But I'm not _in _love with you anymore." Jade jumped off the hood of my car and ran off into the crowd of people leaving the school. I tried calling after her to no avail. I walked around to the driver side of my car and got in and shut the door.

My dad had bought me a new car on the condition that I graduate with honors which I was on the way to. Solid black camero, dark tinted windows, nice sound system, I couldn't thank him enough. But right now it came in handy. I locked the doors and sat with the windows up where no one could see me unless they standing in front looking through the windshield. Since my parking spot face the fence at the end of the parking lot, that wasn't likely. I switched in on and turned the radio up just enough for me to hear it. I was secluded and not thinking. I sat there and let the notes of the music slither into my ear, let it make a trip around the brain, and then out the other ear.

Why did she have to be so mean, and complicating until I broke up with her. Then she was all Mrs. Emotions. I couldn't stand to see any girl cry much less one that I loved. She knew that I told myself. She did it on purpose. I was sure that we'd have to talk again, but for now I knew where I was going as I cranked my car up pulled away from the school. I didn't look out of the windows; I was afraid I might catch sight of a crying Jade.

"But, Andre, I can't take that and she knows it." I was staring at Andre from the other side of the couch.

"Exactly! And—"

"Annnndreeeee!"

"It's in the cabinet on the top shelf, Grandma!" That was the usual at Andre's house, listening to he and his grandma yell at each other. We were all pretty sure that she was a little insane.

"That's why you can't let it get to you."

"Easier said than done." My eyelids burned with tears and there was an ache in the back of my throat, but I was determined not to cry. I just had to get Jade's crying face out of my head.

"Dude, listen. Maybe you should go see Tori." I looked up from my lap.

"What?" I asked him. I am not really sure why I was playing stupid with my best friend; of course he knew.

"Oh come on, Beck. You made it obvious today. That or you were using Tori."

"I would never." Which was true.

"Okay then. If it's real then seeing her will make you better." He grinned. "Hey, I am just being real with you."

"Okay. I'll go see Tori. But I don't know what to do about this love triangle thing." I was getting frustrated. I put my hands over my face and pressed my eyes in.

"Beck, do you love her?"

"Tori?… I think I might."

"Beck, I was talking about Jade…" He stopped.

I looked up at Andre, waiting for a reaction. I had just let it slip. _What do I do now?_

As if he read my mind, "Tell her."

I was stunned that he knew so well how I was feeling. "Dre, I can just tell Tori that I love her, not yet."

"Well you can't ask her out. Not this week. The project…" He trailed off.

"No. No, you're right. About just asking her out, but that just means I have to be creative." This conversation had gotten my mind off Jade. But I knew it wasn't over with her. She'd be back. Time to go see Tori!


	17. The Breakdown

**A/N: Technically, it's a new day. But I'm gonna count it as three anyway. ;) Enjoy guys. Things are about to get real good. **

**TORI**

I was sitting on my couch watching a movie on our new flat screen when the doorbell rang. Trina was away for the night and my parents were away like always so I was home alone. Of course I was a bit skeptical about answering the door. I did it anyway, just because it may be one of my friends. And I was right.

"Beck!" I couldn't have been happier to see anyone else.

Before he said anything, he'd gathered me into his arms. Maybe you would think after being away from him (well mostly away) for all day, his scent's effect on me would have worn off by now. Oh no, not even close. He smelled so good.

"Please come in." I whispered.

He nodded and walked in. He took off his jacket and the couch. The t-shirts he wore were always a little tight, but this one was a little tighter than normal. Was that the same one he'd worn to school? The strangest thing is… He hadn't even looked at me yet. It couldn't be something I'd done or he wouldn't be here and he certainly wouldn't have attacked with a over bearing hug first thing. No, something was bothering Beck.

He slumped onto the couch. "Hey pretty." He looked at me and smiled. Anyone who didn't know him would've pasted that for a real smile. I knew better.

"Beck, what's wrong?"

"Ah, this 'say no to everything' project has me down."_ He's lying._

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Now ya see. I know it's not that obvious, you just knew. That in itself makes me feel a little better, and the fact that you actually care what's bothering me, well that's all new for me."

"Alright, Beckett. Spill." I liked his real name.

"Okay, okay." He sighed. "I spoke to Jade today." I wasn't expecting that, so I let my head drop to my lap. "No, look at me." I obeyed. "Nothing happened. She begged, I said no, she cried, I hurt her feelings, she ran off."

"What makes this time any different?" I really was curious, though I was sure I knew the answer.

"You." He looked up at me and smile, this time it was a little more genuine, but still it was pained.

I knew how to make him feel better, but I considered it first. _What if that's not what he wants? What if it makes things worse? I gotta try, right?_ I leaned in and gently kissed Beck's lips. I separated quickly wanting it to be just that, making him feel better. He blinked.

"I'm so glad I came to see you. There is so much that I have to tell you about me, and I can't do it tonight, but I will very soon." He looked straight into my eyes, "Give me a chance… bear with me. Let me get my life straightened out. I—" His voice cracked, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I need you, Tori."

I had no idea how to respond to that, so I gathered him into my arms and held him there. I could feel a sob now and again, but I didn't think he was crying, but he was breathing.

Beck eventually wound up lying in my lap, and fell asleep there. He must have been exhausted; he'd never done that before. It felt weird to me that he could be this vulnerable. Beck didn't seem like the vulnerable type, he never had.

I didn't even finish my movie before I got tired. Very careful not to wake him, I got up and covered him with a blanket. I snuck up to my room and went to sleep. Tomorrow was Friday.

**BECK**

I woke up in Tori's living room, it must have been really early because it was still dark outside and no one was awake. Well, Tori wasn't.

Home, I had to go home. I didn't want to, but school was soon. I got up and went to my car, when I flipped the key and cranked it, I saw the clock. It was only 3a.m. I had time to go home and get more sleep.

I drove home in silence, no radio, no AC/Heat, just the rumble of the engine and the tires turning on the pavement (which was quite soothing I might add). When I reached my camper, something felt wrong. _You just need sleep,_ I told myself. I got out and locked the doors and went into my camper and locked it. Nothing was amiss, so I stripped my shirt and lied down.

I wanted to sleep. I wanted it more than anything. But, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that night. I had completely broken down in front of Tori. I had never done that in front of anyone, not even Jade. Why had I done that to her. If she cared half as much about me as I did about her, it would've hurt her to see me that way. She took care of me, and didn't judge me at all. And if I knew Tori, no one would ever find out about it from her.

I finally fell asleep and the morning came too soon. When I woke I hadn't dreamed; I'd barely rested. But, the bright side is, just like Andre said, I felt better about doing what I was doing. I was doing the right thing, and I was determined to go through with it.

Things with Tori felt more right every time I was around her.

**A/N: Brace yourselves for more Jade drama. **


	18. The Phase

**A/N: This is a really quick transition chapter. So instead of Chapter 18, it's more like 17 and a half. So, not much here, but there are some important things. **** I hope you enjoy!**

The second I opened my eyes, I thought of Tori, the way she had held me together last night when I fell apart. I had to tell her how I was feeling, but first I had to make sure Jade knew that it was definitely over and that it would never happen for us again.

I had to shower so I got up and got my clothes and headed inside my parents' house. I closed the bathroom door behind me and stripped my clothes. I may have been sleeping still, I was doing it all in a trance. I didn't think at all while I lathered soap over my body and through my hair. I scrubbed my shoulders like I always did, then I turned my face to the steaming water coming from the shower head. The drops of hot liquid on my face seemed to wash away the night I'd had before. I shook it off, and decided I didn't have long to get to school, so I had to get out.

_It's going to be a long day._ I tousled my hair in the towel. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink, I don't know what I'll do, but I've got to do something. I looked weak. _Guess that's what I get for waking up at 3 a. m. and driving. _

Before I wanted to be I was off to school. I couldn't wait to thank Tori. She's stayed up with me nearly half the night and took care of me like no one else had. The hole I'd had in my chest for so long started to fill in a little more every time I saw her, touched her, even smelled her.

The instant I got to school the first bell rang. I didn't have Tori in my first period class so it would have to wait even longer. I couldn't sit still for the whole class; I kept tapping my fingers on the desk. Finally, the bell rang. That's right I didn't hear a word the teacher had said. I jumped up the second the bell rang and headed straight for her locker; instead of finding Tori, I found Jade.

"She's not here. And it's probably best…"

I wondered what she was talking about, she'd said like Tori had… died.

"Where is she?" I waited for the answer to my question with my heart beating fast.

"I saw your car at her house all night. What happened? Did _it_ happen?" My stomach boiled. I couldn't believe she was checking up on me all night. Was she crazy? And even though it had happened with me and Tori, there was still a lot I had to tell her, and it hadn't happened last night.

"Stop following me!" I nearly yelled at her. "Stay away from me and my life." It rolled off my tongue like the poison in my stomach. My eyes welled up with anger. _I don't hate her. _I kept arguing with my body. Every piece of me was telling me I did, even the drumming heart in my chest. _I don't hate her. _

My brain switched modes all on it's on. _Is Tori okay? I need to see her. _And so I left school.


	19. Jade Hearts Beck

**A/N: Chapter 19 guys! I am so excited! I did a couple things in this that might stray from the actual characters, but I hope you guys like it anyways!**

**TORI**

Jade. She is such a dictator. I sat in my bed thinking about this morning.

"_Beck called me last night. He was begging for me to come back to him. You see Tori, Beck is mine. He's always been mine. And he even told me that he didn't want you." _

_I listened to Jade thinking that she had no reason to lie to me. Why would she? But, I don't understand why he would say that. Maybe it was the other night at the cliff. What if it made things weird for him?_

"_Just go away, and let me take care of him like I always have, like I _always_ will." He voice sounded calm and not mean. Which was weird, but it made me believe her even more. _

"_Okay." Tear welled in my eyes as Jade walked out my door. The second the door closed behind her, I let my emotions engulf me. I cried harder than I have cried in a long time. And that is when I realized that I loved Beck. _

Ding Dong!

Who was that in the middle of the day; everyone should have been at school. I didn't go because my face was swollen and sore from all the crying this morning. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach. I got up and went to the door. When I opened the door my heart dropped to the floor beneath my feet. "Beck?"

"Tori…" He had a crazed look in his eye. Something inside me shut the door in Beck's face. It hurt me to see him right now. It made my heart ache.

"Tori?" He called from outside the door.

"Please, go away." The tears were back. "I don't want to talk."

"Tori, I want to help." His voice was muffled by the door.

"Jade was right!" I called.

"What?" He cracked the door. "Can I come in?"

"Please, Beck, don't make this harder for than it has to be."

I thought I heard Beck whisper 'I'm sorry' before he shut the door.

**BECK**

"What the hell?!" I slung Jade's apartment door. I didn't even care if someone else may have been there.

"What did I do this time?" She tried to sound innocent, but it has always been that way and I saw right through her.

"What did you _say_ to Tori?"

"I told her the truth, Beck. She deserved to know."

"What the HELL did you say?" My voice rose with every word. I was so angry I could spit venom.

"I told her you were mine, and that you always had been. That I needed to take care of you, and that you needed me to take care of you."

I didn't say a word. I didn't want to say anything I didn't mean. I waited. "Why, Jade? Why would you do that to me?"

"To _you? _I didn't do anything to you. I did it to her."

Again, I waited. I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I kept breathing in and out. I calmed myself while she stared at me.

"Beck," she stood up and stepped closer to me. I didn't say a word. "Give me one thing." She put her mouth to mine and balled my shirt in her hand. She slipped her tongue in my mouth, and for the first time ever since I had met Jade, she was unattractive to me. I pushed her away.

"Don't." I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and turned to head out. I had to fix things with Tori.

"Beck, wait!" Jade grabbed my arm. "I want you to be my first. I can't do that with anyone else. And I thought… you wanted me to be your first. You don't want that?" I was shocked.

"We're broken up…" She nodded in agreement. "And you are _asking _me for _sex_?" I couldn't believe what I heard. And what's more, I_ didn't _want it, like I had before. I had wanted Jade to be my first, a long, long time ago. And she didn't want it. Besides, not that I am complaining. But it's too late for that now.

I smiled in my head. Tori was my first. The smile turned to a frown… and she didn't know.

I turned to walk out, and Jade grabbed my arm again. I didn't even look back, and I snatched my sleeve away. It was time for a change, one that did not involve Jadelyn West.

**E/N: I wasn't sure if Jade had a real name, but I thought the statement would be more effective if I used one. Hope you guys aren't too upset ;)**


	20. My Friends, and My Enemies

**A/n: I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have a few ideas for the future. :) And I can't wait!**

**BECK**

I waited a while before I tried to get in touch with Tori. I gave her time to think. But when it started getting dark outside I couldn't take it anymore. I was worried, but instead of going to her house, I just texted her.

'_Tor?'_

I waited for an answer and just when I thought she wasn't going to answer.

'_Yea?'_

'_I'm sorry. I didn't tell Jade any of that. She fed you a bunch of lies. Please, believe me.'_

'_I don't know what to believe anymore.' _

'_Give me a chance to show you?'_

'_How?'_

'_I'll make us public. Exclusive. If that's what you want I mean.'_

'_I'd love to, but we'll see what happens.'_

'_I'm sorry that I have caused you so much trouble.'_

I waited and waited for about an hour and she didn't respond. I guess I just had to show her. I couldn't wait for morning to come. So I cleaned up a little and went straight to bed, and as tired as the night before had made me I fell straight to sleep.

**TORI**

The alarm clock next to my bed woke me up with its buzzing. Gah! I had hardly slept at all the night before, but I couldn't miss another day of school. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My hair was an absolute mess; looked like a ponytail day to me. I pulled my waves into a bunch at the middle of the back of my head, and got dressed. I just wanted this day to be over; the next day was Friday, and my parents were coming home.

I sat on my front porch steps waiting for Andre. "Hey girl!"

"You look happy today," I joked as I got into the car with him.

"I have a date tomorrow!" I smiled.

He laughed and turned the music up. He sang all the way to school while I watched the town move by outside my window. When we arrived to school Beck's car was already there. He was really early. He usually didn't get here until the bell rang.

I got out of the car with my bag slung over my chest. I didn't eat breakfast and I was headed for the food court. "How 'bout some fro-yo, pretty?" Beck had come from nowhere and had thrown his arm around my shoulder. I smiled. He had been serious the night before. I suddenly looked forward to the rest of the day.

"Yes!" I was so hungry. We walked together to the frozen yogurt truck stopped in front of it. I was look thinking about what flavor to get. _Blueberry or strawberry?_ I usually got strawberry because it was my favorite, but I was thinking about a change.

Beck pointed to the sign like a show girl. "Strawberry? Or blueberry, my lady?" He said in his best British accent.

"Do you think all presenters are British?" I laughed.

"It sounds better with an accent!" He looked at the sign and at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Blueberry," I smiled as he got two blueberry yogurts from the woman in the window. He bowed as he handed me one.

"My lady," He pushed the yogurt toward me. I laughed hard and took it from him. We walked side by side to the table where our friends sat.

We sat down, except, when Beck usually sat across the table from me, today he sat right next to me. We joked and ate our yogurt. The only thing that could have made it better was if _all _of our friends were there…even Jade.

I couldn't believe I was taking Beck from her. The more I thought about it the worse I felt, but it felt so right with him. I wasn't ready to give him up. In fact, it almost felt good that she would see me with him. Well, that is_ if_ he continues this around her. Right now… Beck was totally unpredictable.

I let it go and continued the conversation. I made a joke to Andre and Beck leaned into his laugh. Just then I caught sight of Jade walking in from the parking lot. I wanted to see if he was serious about not caring who saw, so I didn't say anything to him. Jade was staring me down. But I kept my laugh hearty and as real looking as possible. Part of me kept hoping Jade would go away but some part of me wanted her to come and sit with us, and for all of our friends to be together.

Before I knew what I was doing it slipped. "Jade!" I called to her.

**E/N: There ya go. Chapter 20 was kind of boring, but a bit of a cliffy! I had a suggestion: sometimes I listen to music while I write, maybe it would make things more dramatic if you read while a song was playing in the background? I was thinking that I could give a song suggestion for each chapter or the chapters that I thought it would help... So what do you guys think?**


	21. I Missed You Today

**A/N: Hey guys! So many people agreed with the song suggestion thing on my last chapter. So her goes! **

**[Song Suggestion: Supermassive Blackhole - Muse] *I do no own the song and it is is copyrighted. This is a mere suggestion!**

**TORI**

Everyone's heads turned in the direction that I faced, even Beck. He looked at me as she approached the table where we all sat. Then, as she sat down across from me and Beck, he slid away from me a couple of inches. _I knew this was too good to be true._

Part of me was wondering if I had called her over there to see what he would do, and the other part of me was telling me that I should understand. I let it go. I hoped he hadn't done it on purpose. He still talked directly to me, and laughed with me, and once he played with a piece of my hair. These were all things he wasn't allowed to do when he was dating Jade, so maybe I shouldn't be worried.

Bring—Brong—Bring!

Time for our first class; unfortunately, I didn't have Beck in my first period class, and what's even worse… Jade did. But, I trusted Beck, so I wouldn't be worried. I went to Math class, and tried to pay attention, but I kept thinking about what may be happening in Beck's class.

**BECK**

I walked into Biology without even knowing where I was really going. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, because I couldn't stop thinking about Tori. I wondered why she had called Jade over this morning, and I wondered if I had hurt her feelings when I moved away this morning. I tried to make it look subtle and accidental, but I am sure she noticed.

I sat in my usual desk and waited for class to start. I had forgotten that I had moved desks recently to avoid Jade. Today, she sat right behind me.

She tapped my shoulder and when I didn't look back she said, "hey," with a smile in her voice.

"Jade, no." I still didn't look back. I heard her sigh behind me, and flounce back in her desk chair.

"I thought we were friends again," she mumbled.

I kept my head straight forward to what the teacher was writing on the board. "I don't care what everyone else chooses to do, but I cannot and will not be your friend until you can act like one."

"How can I act like a friend, Beck?" This was going to be a long class period.

I turned around for the first time. As soon as I did I knew it was a mistake; it was exactly what she wanted. "I am trying to listen to the teacher. In case you never listened to anything I said, I am not good at math, and distractions in class won't help." I turned back around and planted myself in the seat. I was determined not to give her the pleasure again.

"I can tutor you." I chuckled.

"You aren't going to stop are you?" I whispered over my shoulder.

"Not until I'm dead." I heard the grin in her voice.

"Or I leave." I mumbled. I heard her gasp, but it shut her up.

I watched the teacher for the rest of class, unwavering on the fact that I would understand what he was teaching today. No dice. When the bell rang, I hadn't learned a thing.

I got up and headed out of the class. I walked right past a grinning Jade. She thought she'd won. But, she was wrong. I was going to _show _her that it was over. Knowing that she was following me to eavesdrop, I headed straight for Tori's locker. She was already there rummaging around in it.

_I walked straight to her and kissed her on the lips. It was a passionate kind of kiss, the kind you usually wouldn't do in the school hallway. I smoothed my lips over hers until she broke away. 'Uh…' she pointed to Jade behind me with a gaping mouth. I looked back and then back to Tori and grinned. I kissed her again, this time harder._

Wow, my mind was going wild with the things I wanted to do to her. I was going to make her jealous, but I couldn't do that in school. I'd get in so much trouble. Instead…

I walked up and leaned against the locker. "Hey, beautiful!" She closed her locker and turned to me.

"Well hey!" She leaned in the whisper to me. "Are you aware that Jade is right over there?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes, and I owe you for this morning." I whispered back and winked. "Soo…" I raised my voice a little, "can we go out tonight, sushi, my place?" I smiled to Tori. She grinned back at me and nodded hard.

Somewhere deep inside I am sure I felt bad for doing this to Jade, but most of me was enjoying it, and the fact that Tori and I kinda had a thing made it that much more fun. I chuckled to myself as me and Tori turned together in Jade's direction to head to lunch.

**TORI**

I hadn't cared if Beck 'made up' to me the sliding away from me this morning, but now that he'd already started this I couldn't stop him. I felt bad for Jade, she didn't deserve that from me. Maybe she'd done something really mean to Beck for him to do this to her. I mean after all, she had treated him like crap since the ninth grade and now senior year was almost over.

Then the thought hit me. _What if Beck is only using me for pay back to Jade, because he knows how much she hates me?_ I pushed the thought out of mind. Whether that was the case or not, I might as well enjoy it and deal with the broken heart later. _Maybe I should talk to Andre._ Andre was close to both me and Beck. Maybe he knew if Beck really cared or if it was a fling. I decided I would later, but not today.

As Beck and I walked to lunch, we had to pass right by Jade. I walked side by side with Beck when I felt his fingers slide gracefully between mine. Beck Oliver was holding my hand in front of his ex-girlfriend.

As we reached the table hand-in-hand, Andre began clapping, and Robbie and Cat smiled. "It's about time!" Andre announced. We laughed and sat down at the table.

"What? Friends can't hold hands?" I playfully asked the table. Andre raised one eyebrow with a chuckle, and Beck laughed. About that time Jade stormed past our table. Beck pretended not to see her and as she glanced back he kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face flush. Even if I knew it was a playful act at school for now, I knew that if he was serious about me, soon it would be more than that.

We ate lunch and laughed and joked as usual. We talked about how we only had three weeks left of senior year. It was all so exciting. The rest of the school day was about the same. Beck didn't stop the 'playful act' even when Jade wasn't around. He seemed like a different person with me than he had been with Jade, and secretly, I liked that I had my own Beck.

Instead of Trina or Andre taking me home, I left with Beck. I had left with Beck before, just not alone.

**E/N: This chapter was hard to end, but it was getting a bit long!**


	22. Getting To Know Her

**A/N: This chapter is fairly short, but it's cute. I hope you enjoy getting to know the characters a little more if you didn't already know all of this.**

**KARAOKE DOKIE – BECK** We sat at the table together eating buffalo wings and laughing at people singing. "So," Tori started, "I know a lot about your life itself, well at least I think I do. I want to know more of the little things."

The little things about me had never mattered to Jade. You know it was strange, but to me, the little things were some of the most important things in a relationship. "Alright, let's play 20 questions." I smiled."You go first."

"What do I ask?" She laughed, and my heart skipped.

"Anything." I couldn't shake the smile from my face.

"Ohhkaaay." She smiled. "What's your favorite movie of all time?"

"On the Waterfront." I grinned. That was too easy.

"What?! You didn't even think about it!" She laughed.

I smirked back and said, "Didn't have to."

"Okay, okay." She had excitement in her voice. "Your turn," she said.

"Alright, what is your actual origin?" She scoffed as if I had made a racist joke.

"I am half Latino, half Irish." She smiled proudly. I think I had known that all along. "Okay, now, besides acting, what are some of your hobbies?"

"I like stage fighting." I grinned.

"That's acting," she exclaimed.

"Okay, alright. I also enjoy working out, and running."

"That's better. I didn't know you worked out." I nodded and smirked.

"Okay, tell me something about yourself that you think I don't know."

"Iiiii... have never had one single cavity." She smiled.

"You've told me that, something I don't know."

"Okay, um, I am extremely ticklish... in certain places." She had purposely not told me where she was ticklish, but I was pretty sure I knew anyway. I laughed.

"Good to know." I gave her a sly smirk, and she sighed.

"So what about you, Beck?" Her grin turned sly as well. "Are you ticklish?" She reached for me and out of automatic defense I nearly jumped out of my chair. When her fingers hit my sides, my body erupted with laughter and the feeling that you can try to fight, but it's nearly impossible.

"TORI!" Just as I was gasping for air, she stopped. Her face was close to mine, and she was smiling. My body moved for her in one involuntary motion, and before I realized what I was doing my lips were on hers. I kissed her slowly, and smoothly. I like the way her lips felt, like nothing I had felt before. I couldn't think; I could barely breathe. I finally remembered that we had an audience when someone made an 'ooooh' sound in the background, and she was still the one to break away first. I couldn't understand why that bothered me, but it was like taking a baby's favorite candy away, or a dog's bone. She always left my lips too soon.

She giggled as her face turned red, and as my heart skipped again, I smiled to her. "Told you I was serious." I winked at her.

"Whose turn is it?" She asked trying to get out of the center of attention.

"I think it's mine, because you asked if I was ticklish, remember?" I smiled.

"That wasn't a real question, but I guess you're right. Your turn." She stuck her tongue out and I chuckled.

I looked straight at her; I had intended for this question to be as serious as possible. "Do you love me?" It was probably too soon to ask such a straightforward question, but it was out now, and I waited for an answer.


	23. Things Are Going To Change

**A/N: Particularly because I am in a rush with the last month of my senior year, I haven't had much time, but thanks to all of you who are patient with me and stick to it. I have great plans for the upcoming chapters. And I cannot wait!**

**TORI**

**KARAOKE DOKIE**

I had been enjoying this game of 20 questions, especially when my turn rolled around.

"Do you love me?"

_Do I love him? I do. What do I say now? I can't confess my love for him; it will make me seem desperate for this to work. Besides, if I say it too soon it might mess things up. And what if he still loved Jade? What if the only reason he asked is so he can go back to her if I say I don't. _Like, literally so many things are running through my mind that I can't even focus. I am speechless.

He kept looking straight at me, waiting for an answer. _Oh god! "_I—I... I really like you a lot, Beck, but is it safe to say that I am not ready to answer that one yet?"

He smiled, and I sighed. I took it as a good sign. "I was hoping you'd say something like that," he said.

"You were?" I was a bit confused.

"You wouldn't be the Tori I know if you didn't besides... when you do say it..." he smiled even bigger, "I'll _know_ you mean it."

We left Karaoke Dokie together and headed for my house. We were almost there when—_BLING! _

"Who texted?" he asked.

"Andre. He says he's having a party tonight at his place. Early graduation thing, there's gonna be guys, girls, live band, a little drinking..." I was reading straight from the text.

"Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah! I still gotta change though." I knew Jade would be there, and secretly, some part of me loved making her jealous.

"So, we're going?" I didn't even have to look, and I knew he was grinning.

"Yeah?! Why wouldn't we silly?"

"I don't know." He kind of gasp slash chuckled. "Jade never..." He trailed off. I didn't say anything I just waited for what I knew he was about to say. "Sorry."

I waited so I could say, "For what?" as a half laugh. And again, I knew what he'd say.

"I compared you to Jade."

"No you didn't." And I laughed. That was the end of that conversation as we had just arrived at my house. "Help me pick out my outfit?" I smiled.

He raised one eyebrow, and laughed. We got out and he followed me to my room upstairs. My room was a mess with clothes everywhere, but hey, he was Beck; he wouldn't mind.

**BECK**

I smiled as we walked into Tori's room. I had never been allowed in here before, what with Jade being all... Jade. Any way, it was a lot like I imagined it, colorful, scattered with colorful clothes and personality. There was zebra print everywhere, it was kind of exciting.

She looked back at me and smiled. I didn't say anything, I could tell by the look on her glance that she wasn't looking for words. She turned back around and took off her shirt baring her sun-kissed back to me.

Christ Jesus, Tori was hot. The muscles in her back flexed as she lifted the shirt over her head. My chest started turning flips, uncontrollable, undeniable, 360 back-flips. I watched as her long hair threaded through the collar and fell onto her back. It took all I had to stand my ground. I took too very heavy steps for the bed, and sat.

I watched her walk around the room looking for something, a certain shirt I suppose, but I kept my gaze directed down. I didn't want her to think I was gawking at her. I looked down at the floor at the just the right second, and she giggled. "You can look at me."

"I am a modest person and I will assume that you are." I tried to make it sound as truthful as I could. I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Alright, Mr. Modest. What do ya think?" I looked up at her in hopes that she was dressed. She was wearing a rather tight t-shirt with slit down her sides that said AC/DC on the front.

I half smirked. "I like it." _God, if she only knew how much._ I had to stop, or she would notice.

She grinned and bounced a little at the same time. "Be right back," she announced as she bounded out of the room.

_Tori is so exciting to be around. Everything about her makes me feel lighter and as __cliché__ as it sounds more alive. She was gorgeous, and happy, and so nice to everybody. She was colorful._ I looked around the room again. _I don't know how I spent so long with Jade when she was the opposite of me. I know things will change for me now, and for the better. I can be the real me, and not some mellow, boring, drained part of me that I was. _


End file.
